


Liability

by kxdlola120



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Violence, Infidelity, M/M, Office
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxdlola120/pseuds/kxdlola120
Summary: Jongin couldn't escape him even if he wanted to,for his boss had him in the palm of his hand.And not in the way he wanted him to.A story of how Jongin, trying to escape his reality,runs off right into Kyungsoo's arms.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 19
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter one. Introduction.

The elevator door dinged with a pleasant buzz as he walked ahead, closing it with a simple press on a red button. The design was quite simple, too, but the red button for the closing was still a mystery, for being so stubbornly pointed out and in such crimson, bold color, when other numbers were barely visible over the stainless steel finish of the interior.

He quickly exhaled, checking his perfectly styled tie in the wall-mirror, before dragging a free palm over the pushed-over hairdo. This was a work attire, and he knew how to deliver. Besides, he couldn't be or be dressed just as anyone, since he was the first person you'd see before coming through to their CEO, and the last person to wish you a goodbye after getting rejected of such favor.

The CEO was a busy man, and couldn't see just anyone, after all. And it was a part of Jongin's work to turn them down. He even had a manual back then when he first started on how to do it properly.

The door dinged to the top floor, opening with a pin-drop precision, as he walked out on the dull carpet in his freshly lacquered Oxfords. He liked when they tucked and clacked again the marbled floors in the entrance hall, but the dull thud against the carpet made their shine pop out.

His work wasn't focused on worrying about his shoes that much—although his boss was a ruthless man when it came to proper dressing and their smart, almost preppy looking clothes—as contraire to being the right-hand man to the man that needed every step of his whole life planned and calculated.

That's why, when he came to stop at his desk, the top floor was vacant of anyone beside him. He enjoyed the silence of the five in the morning each day, when the bustle of the town below them was just a silent thud that occasionally brought in some buzzing. 

His boss was to arrive in about half an hour, and that was enough time for Jongin to go over his day, quickly and efficiently, overlooking everything that was on his boss' schedule. Always with clock like precision. 

He pulled out his tablet, logging in the system without watching the screen and typing in the schedule of their CEO for the whole month. The man also had a developed plan for the whole year, but Jongin wasn't in the need for that now. 

"Two meeting.. opera tonight," Jongin mumbled as he remembered everything, going over the hours again, and jolting down to call for the two tickets for the new opening of "Tosca" by G. Puccini that Mr. Doh wished to see for a while now. 

Jongin just got two tickets for him earlier this week, but he still needed to confirm the reservation. 

Moving on, he checked the messages that went through from last night, seeing one from the company that they were currently in the meetings with, and he checked it just in case. There wasn't anything new judging by the voice of their CEO's assistant, who talked really fast, like training for a marathon. 

But he pulled the call from the server, transferring the audio for Mr. Doh to hear as well, before closing the system and leaning back to take a first sip of his Americano. 

Just as he swallowed, the elevator buzzed again, heavy rhythm making him jump up from his seat and wait by the desk when the doors pulled open and the man in his thirties stepped out, chucking a rain coat at the little foyer for the guests, pushed at the left.

"Is there anything new?" He walked by Jongin's desk, checking his cuffs without looking down, pointing for Jongin to follow him. "Anything with the Park's?"

"Good morning, Sir!" Jongin bowed down, getting ignored by the man, as he scurried to stride in the same step with him. "And yes, Baekhyun—"

Kyungsoo glanced back at him, opting to look at the door of his office as he walked in, going behind his desk, but still not sitting down.

"Mr. Byun!" Jongin corrected quickly. "Called and confirmed the meeting for today. In our offices." He pulled out the audio from the wider version of the same tablet that was tucked under his arm, and quickly worked around to find the schedule as well. "The meeting is at 2pm, and by then you have a lunch with Miss—"

"That's fine. You may leave." The man dismissed him with his hand, turning back to fetch his glasses from the mahogany desk, as he worked on the files without needing Jongin's assistance. 

So he bowed down again, swallowing when he turned around to leave, leaving him to be. 

He was a buzz away, anyway, and Kyungsoo mostly liked to work alone; Jongin helping with just organizing things better, since Mr. Doh was a particularly busy man.

The rest of the morning went through without anything exciting happening. It was mostly like that on the top floor, since Kyungsoo liked working alone, and Jongin was there to assist him with whatever he could, but most of the times his boss liked to take the challenge head first.

But he did rearrange their schedule, working on calling up everyone who were supposed to talk with Kyungsoo, but were nonetheless grateful that they spoke to at least his office. 

Just as Jongin came back from his lunch break, the buzz sounded in the hall. 

"Yes, Mr. Doh?"

"Come to my office."

Jongin confirmed it, wiping at his lips from the second coffee from that day, and went through the door of the office. "You needed me?"

Kyungsoo rolled around to face him, dropping down the file from his hands as he nodded slowly, still not looking up. "Have you cleared out everything for the evening?"

"Yes, Sir. Parks Coo were calling again about an hour ago and Baekhyun said—" Kyungsoo's brows ticked. "Mr. Byun said that Mr. Park is on his way right now. He's expected to be here at the arranged time." Jongin bowed slowly, keeping his hands interlocked in front of him. 

Kyungsoo hated when he slouched, or had his hands just gangly by his side, so Jongin made sure to take a deep breath every time he stood and waited to further instructions, since this straight as an arrow posture was seriously hurting his habits. 

"I see." Kyungsoo nodded, finally looking up from the stack of documents, taking his glasses off. He perched with his arms first on the desk in front, looking Jongin right in the eyes. His assistant squirmed. "So.. that leaves us with about... forty five minutes."

It wasn't a question, because his boss had a timeline and the Swiss clock in his mind, as well as his wrist, and Jongin didn't have to nod to confirm it. But he did, and Kyungsoo tilted his head to the side, eyeing him carefully. "Do you have anything to work on?"

Again, rhetorical question, because Jongin was on a watch 24/7 with his boss. If the man called him up in the middle of the night, even for the simplest tasks, like reminding him to schedule a meeting or get him an Earl grey tea instead of black coffee the following morning, all that Jongin could do was nod and confirm his needs without even hearing an apology or good night afterwards. 

"No, Sir!" Oh, but he did. He was swamped with work, like always, since being the assistant of the most influential CEO of probably whole South Korea was already demanding. 

"Good." Kyungsoo turned around in his chair, standing up with a quick push on the handles and walked up to meet him. Jongin squirmed, subtly swallowing down as the man stood before him, half a head shorter, but filling up the whole room like he was the size of a building instead. 

He could feel coiling in his stomach, nervousness filling him up when Kyungsoo looked him up and down, his palms sweating. But Kyungsoo didn't have to touch him to make his stomach erupt in nervous butterflies, clawing to get out of his throat. 

"I have a meeting in forty minutes.." Kyungsoo's voice was thick, slicked with something dangerous and addictive. Jongin mewled lowly. "And I have that opera tonight."

"At 8pm." Jongin whispered, barely keeping his eyelids open when his boss walked around him, breathing down his neck.

"At 8pm, right." Gruff hand landed on his nape, pushing his head to the side, as Kyungsoo's lips found his jugular vein to breathe on it. His voice was still thick, breathing down his skin, and Jongin couldn't help but keen at the back of his throat, shutting his eyes tightly close. "Good boy,"

His knees knocked together, just in time for Kyungsoo to hug him to his body, pressing him close to his body, holding him up. "What do you want? Tell me, Jongin!"

He could list the things he wanted from his boss. But this time, they didn't have much time, and he was already half-hard behind his trousers. Kyungsoo was that good.

"A-anything—"

"Use your words, Jongin!" Kyungsoo pressed his moist lips on the vein, sucking in slightly, indulging Jongin in his drowning in the feel. He sucked them up to his ear, leaving a breathless kiss below the shell, when Jongin broke apart, moaning at the attention.

"We don't have that much time—"

"Let me think about that, Jongin.." Kyungsoo moved his fingers across his jaw, slowly scalding them across his skin, while his lips did wonders. Jongin's eyes slipped closed out of pure drumming in his veins. He tried to focus on his hand, but those pouty lips were moist against his heated skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps. 

"Come here!" Kyungsoo ordered, moving away from him and his hunched form. Jongin acted out on instinct, following Kyungsoo to the end of the world, as the man walked back to his desk, plopping down gracefully in his leather seat. "Lean back,"

Jongin parted his legs, on each side of his folded thighs and leaned back on the wooden desk. He loved to see Kyungsoo below him, even though he felt so inferior to the elder, no matter what he did. 

Kyungsoo licked his lips, tilting his head to the side as his hands slowly touched Jongin's clothed knees. One hand slipped down to his calf, cupping the sturdy muscle that ripped when Jongin hitched up on the desk more securely. 

His boss was slow, pointed, moving his hands to touch more of his legs; to enjoy more in having him this pliant and ready. Before he muttered take it off briefly. 

Jongin slipped the first button on his trousers first, watching Kyungsoo's reaction as he pushed it down—not bothering with the zipper—inhaling through opened lips when it got caught on his hardened member.

"Good.. Now get rid of them!" Kyungsoo leaned back on the chair, enjoying how Jongin ducked down, focusing back on getting his pants off without getting down from the desk, licking his lips. This was a sight to behold.

Jongin tucked them across the empty part of the desk, knowing that if he threw it away, they'd get wrinkled, and he didn't need to hear that lesson from Kyungsoo again. He was left in his boxers, the outline of his cock pretty plump, and he looked up to watch his boss' next move. He could hear his heart beating deeply in his ears, watching as Kyungsoo licked his lips, eyes slowly moving up from his lap. 

Jongin melted right there. Nothing and nobody could have such impact on him, and Kyungsoo wasn't ever aware to what extant he could use him; Jongin would allow it all. 

But Kyungsoo didn't even flinch when his work phone beeped with an incoming message, tucked between Jongin's right thigh and the documents for the following meeting. 

"Shit!" Kyungsoo rarely—almost never—cursed, and it was such a turn-on to hear him muttering foul words in front of him. Jongin sucked in his lips when Kyungsoo tucked the device back in his inner pocket on the suit jacket, standing up.

The man leaned in, using his thighs as a leverage, kissing him on the lips slowly and softly. Just as Jongin got into it, sneaking his hands awkwardly on the man's biceps and over to link at the back of his neck, Kyungsoo backed away, licking Jongin from his lips. Kyungsoo tapped on his thigh, making him listen closely for he was already blown away. 

"Mr. Park is already here." He only said, and Jongin knew what that meant. He didn't feign his annoyance, so Kyungsoo pinched his side, leaving a chaste kiss on the corner of his lips again. "Get dressed and meet me at the conference room."

And just like that, Kyungsoo picked the important things he needed for the said meeting, not even looking back at the begrudged Jongin who was still half-hard, sitting like a puppy on the top of his boss' pristine, dark wood desk. 

***

"Hello, Mr. Kim!"

Jongin picked the remains of the documents needed for the meeting, clearing out his throat when his eyes met with a short, but lean and neat-looking secretary. Byun Baekhyun, aka the worst man to meet after almost being fucked by your own boss. Seriously, the man was one of the best in their line of work, for he could see through everybody and judge their secrets. Mr. Park was really lucky to have him. 

"Mr. Byun." He nodded briefly, walking past him and holding a door for the elevator from closing. Baekhyun was following him nonetheless, so he might as well indulge in his company once they were at it. 

"Still sucking up to your boss?"

Baekhyun grinned in the elevator's mirror, checking and fixing his impeccable hairdo, before meeting Jongin's eyes for the confirmation.

"It's not sucking up.. It's working. Following rules and—"

"And occasionally sucking his dick." He was rudely interrupted, and Jongin's jaw settled. "But who's counting, right?"

Jongin must've seemed shocked, or even appalled, so Baekhyun chuckled under his breath, watching his reaction in the mirror instead. "Don't be so prude, Jongin. Everybody is fucking their boss. In one way or another."

The door opened with the ding, Baekhyun exiting first without looking back. Jongin closed his eyes for a second, counting to ten, before following him out and to the office at the end of the long hall. 

He didn't want to catch up with him, or talk some more, for that matter, so Jongin plucked the documents in his hands, rearranging them by pertinence, as he thought about what happened back in Kyungsoo's office. 

But there wasn't much time for him to indulge in his fantasies and think about what could've happened, since Kyungsoo called his name, beckoning him to enter. 

"Mr. Doh. Mr. Park." Jongin bowed to the both CEOs sitting across from each other, ignoring Baekhyun's prying eyes. Instead, he took a seat next to his own boss, overlaying the manila folders in front of him. Kyungsoo only glanced down, picking one document from the pile, before looking up and starting to talk. 

"Mr. Park! These are my suggestions."

***

"Good job at peering at him without getting noticed." Baekhyun was next to him, again, like manifesting from smoke that was left after the meeting of two great sharks of their line of work, and frankly Jongin's patience was thinning with the other secretary. Baekhyun acted like he knew the whole story—his whole story.

"Stop bothering me." He crooned out through his teeth, since both his and Baekhyun's boss were still in the room, just across the table, enjoying their 'another successful contract formalized' afternoon tea. Chanyeol preferred scotch, or something strong and spicy like that, but they were always drinking Kyungsoo's favorite drink after meetings. Or at least after the ones that took place in Kyungsoo's company.

"Oh, but you get all flustered and whiny," Baekhyun plucked a tea cup from the saucers, but dumped it over his teeth in one big gulp, finishing the whole drink in one go. "And your boss is the delusional one."

Jongin wasn't looking at him, at all, since Kyungsoo was on the other end, laughing about something that Chanyeol had said. He never laughed, or smiled, like that, and something stirred in Jongin's core. He never actually laughed like that when he was with Jongin, at least, and that certainly didn't sit well with him. Baekhyun, of course, noticed and already prepared a hitch to arouse him even more.

But just as he licked his upper lip, smirking at the lost puppy that Jongin seemed to be, the man turned around, bowing slightly. "Glad to meet you again." He didn't wait to shake Baekhyun's hand, before turning around and leaving without even saying his goodbyes to Chanyeol, or his boss himself.

Baekhyun met eyes with Chanyeol across the room, who in return only glanced at him, looking to the door next. He slumped at the table behind him, sucking in his lips. "He's a goner, really."

***

Jongin picked his stuff before leaving, biting his cheek while contemplating. He could've stayed and waited for Kyungsoo to come back, or he could just leave altogether. Kyungsoo had him for 24/7 already, and there was no suggestions about when the man would come back. Kyungsoo also didn't comment about his little outburst at the meeting earlier, and for once Jongin was glad to avoid his boss for a while. 

But just as he walked from his boss' office, the elevator door on their floor slid open, revealing a dashing looking Kyungsoo walking out with brief steps. 

"Oh, Mr. Do." Jongin's face split in two, his smile big for a business attire. Kyungsoo walked up to meet him half way, nodding for Jongin to follow him to his office. 

He closed the door after the man, standing still at the centar of the room, but with a lick of arousal still present underneath his skin. His veins were thrumming with the fact that they were once again alone. Kyungsoo walked behind his desk, but instead of sitting down, he downed the glass of tea perched up on the flat top and looked behind Jongin. 

"Bring me the first jacket." 

Jongin nodded briefly, looking back to where his office closet was, and picked the first suit jacket, this one being in the cold blue tone. He walked back to where Kyungsoo shrugged the piece of suit he'd already had on, and turned around for Jongin to pluck it on instead. 

If he wanted to bore his eyes in slope of Kyungsoo's neck, and count mouthful moles that scattered the unblemished skin, Jongin didn't have much time to do so, because once his boss allowed him to put the jacket on, he was turning around without looking up. 

"We have another meeting tomorrow with Mr. Park." Kyungsoo started, picking up his briefcase. It was already half past seven, and Jongin remembered the concert opera he had to attend to. Just one last time, he reminded his boss, and Kyungsoo briefly nodded, already out of the office.

"I need you to take care of the contract for tomorrow and send me the draft once it's done. Finalizing the whole deal is what's left to do, and we need to get it done with tomorrow. I can't bear to meet the man anymore than needed." Jongin walked with him to the elevator, making a mental note to get everything in order.

"Of course, Sir!" He bowed when Kyungsoo punched the button for elevator to arrive. But then couldn't keep quiet. "I'm sorry for getting distracted today with—" Kyungsoo only then looked up, meeting his eyes, waiting for Jongin to finish it.

But he didn't know what to say. 

Was he sorry? For allowing his boss to take him in that crude way, use him when necessary and then act like Jongin was a mere employee? 

The door to the elevator dinged open and instead of Kyungsoo walking in, a feminine figure stepped out.

"Kyungsoo, dear."

Jongin teared his eyes off his boss, widening them instead when the woman walked up to Kyungsoo, kissing his cheek softly. The man returned the gesture, taking a hold of her hand to link it around his arm, smiling softly. 

He never smiled like that with him. 

"Are you ready?" He asked her briefly, getting a wide smile, full of admiration from her, before both of them looked up. 

"Oh, Jongin. Didn't see you there."

Jongin bowed with a tight-lipped smile, muttering through clenched teeth. He appeared polite, happy even, but he was everything but. "Mrs. Doh. How are you?"

Kyungsoo didn't allow her to finish, and instead pressed the elevator button again. "We're gonna be late, dear."

Mrs. Doh nodded, turning around to face the metallic doors, as Jongin looked directly at Kyungsoo's profile, wanting nothing more than to be at his side like that, holding his hand, capturing his thoughts. 

The elevator dinged again, and Kyungsoo allowed his wife to enter the box, and without looking at his assistant, followed her through. He did, in fact, stop for a brief second before doing so, like contemplating whether to say anything back to Jongin or allow him to finish his sentence from before.

But Jongin watched them until the door closed, only seeing from the corner of his eye how Mrs. Doh smiled at him, and in return how Kyungsoo fixed his cuffs instead of looking back, a small smile present as his wife fixed his collar for him. 

When he thought about it, maybe he did regret allowing Kyungsoo to take him like that, make him see what he didn't have—and will probably never have—and interrupt his life and thoughts in the most offensive way he could think of.

Jongin watched them two go off through the closing door, before they were really gone and he was the only one left back at the top floor. Left to work, to wait for his boss and his shift tomorrow, left to contemplate everything and to doubt how much of a desperate madman he really was. He didn't doubt anything, for Jongin enjoyed his boss' company so much. What he did regret was always coming in second to everybody in Kyungsoo's life. 

But he didn't feel remorse over was falling in love with him. 

***

Jongin huffed out when the door behind him closed, the lock setting in immediately. He kicked his shoes off, not bothering with his suit jacket and walked further down the corridor, wanting to have something light for late night dinner. 

It's already half past nine when his feet stopped at the fridge door, getting some leftovers from lunch to munch on, not having much of a apetite after all. 

Just as he dropped the food in the plate, he heard naked footsteps over the granite floor, coming back to him. He closed his eyes briefly, swallowing down when rough hands circled his waist from behind, interlocking on his stomach. 

"What smells so good?" There was a gruff voice at his ear, moving to leave a peck on his cheek, like it belonged there. 

Jongin dropped the plate at the counter, stepping out of the male's hold, returning back to pick his bag from the entrance. Luckily, he wasn't followed out, but when he turned back to walk to their shared bedroom, a hand stopped him. 

"What's up with you?" Kwangjin asked, holding tightly on his forearm. Jongin winced when he tightened the hold, leaving red imprints. 

"That hurts.." He tried, but Kwangjin pulled him back, seizing him with his eyes. 

"Answer me!"

"Jin!" Jongin whined, pulling at his hand, moving to free himself, but the man didn't budge.

"Did something happen at work? Has anybody tried a move on you?" Jongin knew that he was the jealous type, but there was nothing he could do or say to change his mind, once Kwangjin set something with his delusional thoughts. "Jongin!" 

He threatened again, holding a stern voice as Jongin tried avoiding his prying eyes. 

"Did that asshole do something again?!"

He knew what was Kwangjin talking about, and more importantly who he was talking about, and Jongin quickly got defensive.

"Don't talk about him like that!" He pushed the taller off, walking to the bedroom with hurried steps. His throat was constricting around his heart, making him hard to breathe, and hard to calm down. 

But Jongin didn't even spare a glance back at his boyfriend, who was left behind, as he shut the door to his face, not thinking about further consequences. 

He tried to think about something else, about some better time of his life, but tears slipped down his face without any warning. They were warm and salty, drying at his collar bones, and he couldn't think about anything else. 

Jongin still had Kyungsoo's face painted behind his eyelids every time he blinked and even a warm shower couldn't ease him down. 

Later that night, when he laid down on the left side—his side—of the bed and Kwangjin left a kiss behind his ear, circling his arms to pull him closer, Jongin blinked the tears away, fishing for a different kind of hands to hold him instead.


	2. Chapter two. Dependence.

Jongin woke up with a headache. 

It wasn't in full blow, like he remembered getting back in college because of stress over exams and inevitable things he couldn't skip. Instead of that, there was a throb in his temples, like something cold and sharp was piercing his skin, making him wince when his eyes caught the Sun peering through the shades on the windows. 

Kwangjin must've left them open when he woke up for work, and Jongin had to turn around to his side, snuggling into the pillows for some more shut eye. 

But then he remembered the banquet that was being held later in the evening, and quickly shot up from the bed, cursing under his breath. Kyungsoo usually expected him to be at the office by 6am, and it was already 5:17am, so Jongin had to act quickly and promptly. 

In the next fifteen minutes, he had showered, dressed and left the apartment with a burnt toast hanging from his bottom lip. It was something else than his usual routine, but that was the best he got as of now. When his car blasted with unturned radio upon starting the ignition, he was fully awake.

The trip to the office was cut short when Kyungsoo sent him a message that he'd already gotten his morning tea on his way to work, and Jongin felt a shiver run down his spine upon not getting any instructions about his tardiness. 

Kyungsoo was probably angry, so Jongin cut the ignition and hurried up the steps, not getting enough time to call for an elevator. The offices were bustling on each floor, and some even glanced to see him getting up this late, but Jongin just fixed his hair unconsciously and went further up. 

There was something else lingering at the back of his mind, but the thought of disappointing his boss was still strong.

He was huffing and trying to breathe normally when his feet stepped across the soft carpet on the final floor, dropping his things down before knocking on Kyungsoo's doors. There was a beat of silence where his heart stopped working, before his boss granted him to enter.

"Sir!" He bowed, realizing that he's come to work in sneakers, and cursed mentally when he caught the sight before standing upright. His eyes landed on the petit male whose aura filled the whole building no matter what, and took a second too long to breathe. Kyungsoo didn't look up. 

Do Kyungsoo was always something else. 

"Take this to the thirteenth floor," His boss pointed with his pen to the corner of the desk, not even tearing his eyes off the papers in his hands. His hands were busy with something that Jongin didn't bother registering, and his hair was styled up and back from his thick eyebrows, the sheer of the gel getting caught in the artificial light hanging from above.

But he didn't get to stare shamelessly, because Kyungsoo cleared his throat, swiping the porcelain teacup from the saucers in the same pattern. When he gulped down, Jongin licked his lips unintentionally with the elder, as Kyungsoo smeared the last droplet of tea over his bottom lip.

Jongin covered a bit, gulping down as he grabbed the material, bowing again. He waited for any further instructions, but Kyungsoo just whispered 'that's all', not even glancing up with the corner of his eyes, just to indulge some more. 

And so he was on his way.

After dropping his jacket to his desk up front, he walked to the elevators, easing the tie around his neck. Quite frankly, it was strangling him, for the first time feeling the weight of it, and he couldn't help but think about those bottomless orbs that always frightened everyone around him, but never him. 

To him, those eyes craved for something that only Jongin had, and what he was willing more than anything to give. Or so he thought, because nobody treated him like Kyungsoo knew. Nobody had ever kissed him better, made love to him gentlier and deeper than his boss—

His thinking was cut short when the elevator buzzed with the soft tune, waking him up from the daze. 

Thirteen floor. 

He didn't have to remember where to take it, since they were working on this contract for the past two months, so his walk was brief and without interruptions. Luckily, the contract his boss requested last night was left at Jongin's own desk before he left for the night, so Kyungsoo only had to revise it, which he probably did first thing when he arrived. 

Jongin stopped at the second office from the end, knocking on the wooden frame of the door wide open just out of politeness, before gathering the attention he needed.

"Jongin! I was just thinking of you!" The man in his late thirties stood up from the phone, dropping the receiver onto the desk, not minding one bit. "I've been meaning to come up to your floor, you know." 

Jongin smiled honestly since yesterday, indulging the shorter male in a tight but brief hug, closing his eyes out of comfort. Perhaps, he was the only one he could've thought to be his friend in here. "Myeon-hyung!"

"I told you to call me just Junmyeon," He smiled again, pointing for Jongin to take a seat opposite of his, waving down for his secretary to approach. "So, what can I do for you?" 

Jongin pulled his dress pants a bit upwards as he sat down, shifting in his seat to relax. Then he inhaled. "How are you, hyung?"

Junmyeon's eyes didn't blink, but his smile turned sour, almost apologetic. He was anything but, and Jongin reassured his motive once again. 

"Coffee, tea?" Jongin was asked next, and he politely declined, knowing that he shouldn't stay for too long. After all, Kyungsoo had deadlines. 

His attention turned back on the smiling Junmyeon who ordered his second tea for the day, dismissing his secretary to make it. Some things run in the family, after all. 

"Is that for me?" Junmyeon turned to him, gesturing to the papers on the edge of his desk. Jongin must've dropped them down upon greeting the male.

He smiled, taking a hold of the edge of the papers, only to nudge them for the elder to take. "Yes. Mr. Doh is sending them."

Junmyeon hummed, not bothering with the papers, and instead placing them on the pile 'To do'. Jongin snickered. "You sure about that?"

Junmyeon giggled, something shifting in his usual warm smile. "'Can't piss him off more than I already do, right?"

That stopped everything, both Jongin's smile and his thinking about work, as something tightened in his chest, making it hard for him to breathe. And Junmyeon's shining eyes that dropped down to watch his reflection in the teacup that was being placed before his person. 

"Hyung?"

"Don't, Jongin." The elder picked the cup with same bony, short and vanila fingers, crossing the path to his lips for a taste. After the first sip, he stopped to close his eyes, savoring the taste with his senses, before opening them for another sip. Again, it runs in the family, Jongin briefly thought. 

It was almost comical on how he resembled his brother. 

"Tell me about yourself, instead." 

Jongin crossed his legs, leaning back to seem nonchalant. Junmyeon could see right through him.

"And don't lie."

"Have I ever?"

Junmyeon was a paternal figure in his life, someone that he almost called more than his own biological father, but there were things he couldn't share with anyone, not even someone so bright and warmhearted as his hyung. 

So when he smiled constrainedly, Junmyeon sighed, letting him talk. 

"Everything's fine."

"Jongin—"

"I should go, hyung." He stood up to leave, but still stayed for Junmyeon to walk him out. It was their little tradition to see the other one arrive safely, and Junmyeon didn't disappoint. 

"Let's walk, then."

The office was bustling with everyone and everything. If this were just one floor up, it would've been quiet and timid. But the thirteen wasn't threatened with their work ethic. They somehow managed to have at least some decent fun and normal workspace. Jongin envied them somewise.

"I want you to take care of yourself first." The elder had his hand on his shoulder blade, keeping him close in a half-hug. Like a father to a son. 

Even though he was almost a head shorter, he still talked like Jongin was shorter and both younger, keeping his voice complied and hushed. 

He only nodded. 

"And don't worry about him." It wasn't needed to say it out loud, because both of them knew who was in the picture as the most important person in both minds. Two hearts loved him in different but equally strong ways.

"Hyung," Jongin stopped him before he could manage to press a button for an elevator back on his floor. "Are you okay?"

Junmyeon smiled, exhaling softly. "Always, Jongin. I have a pretty wife, wonderful kids, and I can't ask for anything else. It wouldn't be fair to the rest of you."

Jongin felt lighter when he stepped inside the box, being given a couple of moments to look back where Junmyeon stood, smiling. Always smiling. 

"Hyung. I wish I could reconcile you two. At least get you to talk to him about everything.. It's not your fault."

Just as the doors closed, Junmyeon gave a little wave, yelling. "Don't worry. Kyungsoo will come around!"

***

There was a blinding light when he pressed into the roof of his car. When the light gave in the dark atmosphere of the parking lot, Jongin tilted his head from side to side, seeing if his face and both hair and neck was perfect for the occasion.

He was still somewhat young to use any products to enhance his natural beauty and he could only thank the genetics for smooth skin and elegant slope of his nose. The pout of his lips was natural too, but Jongin couldn't help it. Plus, numerous comments about his thick lips only added fuel to his self-love. 

After checking again with the rearview mirror, he promptly locked the doors to his car, walking with the resounding steps to the entrance, checking with the doorman in velvet red uniform for his name on the guest list. 

When his ears got used to the murmur of the guests going back and forth in the perfectly styled chamber, his eyes casted down upon the room full of neatly pressed suits, and long, pin-tied gowns. 

His stomach needed something strong to daub the atmosphere, so his hand reached for a flute of champagne that waiters in black and white carried with precision. The waiter thanked him before walking away, leaving him alone once again.

Kyungsoo was nowhere in sight, and Jongin actually exhaled, knowing that once his boss spotted him, his fun night would be cut short. So for that, he allowed himself a minute or so, to let go.

Walking among well-known names, Jongin only bowed to each acquaintance, never stopping to indulge in a talk more than that. Greeting there, a bow here, kisses on some manicured hands, and he reached the end in no time. 

His eyes got lost in crescents upon realizing that the end of the chamber also offered a back exit of sort, that opened to a beautiful décor of a vacant balcony that overlooked the backyard. 

His Oxfords clinked against clean marble, as his feet stopped at the edge, peering over only to see how high he was. It was a pleasant night, with soft tuning of a quartet smoothing down the bustling of a awaken city, and Jongin stopped to admire.

He inhaled the night... then exhaled the sorrow.

It was another business party he's gotten to spend alone. Something of sort ought not to prepare any problems, but he still felt like a sour thumb in a seemingly perfect, gloved hand. 

The jacket was tight, the tie gave nothing but short breaths to reach up his brain, and his Oxfords could use a change. But he was smiling; always smiling. 

"Jongin!" 

A voice from behind cut his thoughts, making him twirl around, finding a distressed Seulgi walking closer. 

"Seulgi, hi—"

"We don't have time to chit-chat!" She plucked his flute of champagne from the stone banister, drinking it bottoms up. "Kyungsoo's looking for you."

Jongin's eyebrows furrowed. "... Okay? Why are you so out of breath?"

She placed a small hand over her upper-chest, calming down. When she deemed herself good enough, Seulgi stood up straight, tucking a strand of long locks behind her ear. "Because when he's out there like a mad man, trying to find his precious assistant, I need to assist too."

"He's Mr. Doh for you," Jongin smiled, taking the glass from her hands, and walking away; back into the venue. 

"Shut up, Mr. Kim!" Her smile was wide, but still dripping with sarcasm. Jongin only snickered, turning his back to her, walking back into the bustling atmosphere in a search for one distressed boss. 

He couldn't see much from his point of standing, but there was a small crowd around one of their main investors and Jongin thought about approaching to say hello, at least. There's much generosity from a simple suck-up gesture.

But there was something else that got his attention instead, as his eyes raked through the mulled up faces and thick coats of fur. His eyes stopped at the dazzling black dress that covered a smaller form from the rose gold necklace around petit neck to perfectly pointed shoes that took a step in his direction. 

When he dared to look up, his eyes met with the ones he didn't want to meet, and his blood almost drained out when she smiled, walking closer.

"Jongin!" He could hear her talking, calling for his name, as he turned around in a hopeless try to find her husband among the mass and escape. But she was quicker, even with a trail of fabric behind her, stopping just a mere inch from where he was rotted to the spot. "I thought I saw you come in."

"Mrs. Doh," Jongin bowed slightly, taking her hand in his colossal one, kissing the back of it; barely touching anything of hers with his tainted skin. Those lips Kyungsoo kissed as much as they kissed hers, and he didn't want to disrespect her like that. He still had his morals. 

"Have you seen Kyungsoo?" When she turned to look around, wondering aloud, Jongin plucked two flute of champagne from the nearby waiter, downing one to the half. "He keeps escaping me."

Jongin pushed the other for the lady to take, which she thanked him in a flutter of lashes. Her long dark hair was swaying over her shoulder on one side, as she smiled, squaring her shoulders up more to protrude her collarbones instead. He felt sick to the stomach.

"I'm sure he's somewhere around," He didn't know what to say, how to keep a conversation going, because this was the longest they've talked to each other. 

It was a good thing she was busy looking around, slowly swaying to the soft tune coming from the orchestra, because Jongin was wiping at his dry lips, trying to ease the heartburn. 

Just as he tried to excuse himself for a quick trip to the bathroom, some of her friends apparently approached, creating a nice diversion for him to slip out. She patted his bicep as he muttered a smile, and after watching her eyes stopping back from him, he exhaled.

But he didn't go far away. 

He tried to run away from some of their colleagues that liked to spur him out on some fresh gossips, and just as his feet kicked the door to the bathroom open, his eyes bulged out. 

"Kyung— Mr. Doh!"

Kyungsoo hummed without turning around, bent over the counter, too busy washing his hands. Jongin closed the door behind him, sneakily trying to see if they were alone at the moment. Something was drumming under his skin at the sight of his boss dressed up in a tight suit; the dark grey material hugging his thighs and arms nicely. 

He could fill out anything he tried to wear, and Jongin once concluded that the man could've looked good even being wrapped in a jute sack of sort. 

Kyungsoo dried his hands with a hand towel, throwing it in a bin next to the washing basin, turning around finally. "I've been looking for you."

His voice was like liquid lava being poured over Jongin sides, because he felt safe and warm just from being this close to him. 

"I know. Seulgi told me,"

Kyungsoo's left eyebrow ticked. 

"And you weren't looking for me, because..."

He took a step closer to the elder, watching him not moving. Jongin felt brave as his legs came closer to stand right in front of him, lowering his voice down. He was hyperaware that the venue was sizzling with guests that could come in right now, and blow their cover. But he still felt this urge to be wrapped in Kyungsoo's arms.

"You know we're in public." Kyungsoo said, matter-of-factly, stopping Jongin from coming any closer.

"I was looking for you," He finally explained, licking his lips when a glint in Kyungsoo's eye caught the artificial light. "But I run into someone else."

Kyungsoo hummed, the right corner of his lip rising up. "And who that might be?"

Your wife. 

Jongin held his lips tight, teeth gnawing in the bottom one, thinking what to do. They were here for work, of course, but the strong pull to be overwhelmed by Kyungsoo was ticking like a time-bomb. He needed to feel his skin on his. Now!

"Mr. Doh..." His voice was already breathy, calling for something unthinkable. Kyungsoo eyed him from his lips down to his pristine suit, following back up to meet his eyes. Kyungsoo felt braver when Jongin whined, pulling one side of his jacket lapel a bit forcefully, making Jongin hiccup with need. 

"Mr. Kim." It was like acknowledging his whole being, like finally being present with Jongin and Jongin only, and his insides churned. 

"I missed you—" But Kyungsoo pushed him to the counter instead, holding his hips tightly with both hands. A gasp fell from Jongin's bitten lips, exposing himself in the most secured way in front of a man that only used him.

But it felt so good. 

It felt electrifying when Kyungsoo pushed into his personal space, not minding the noise coming from outside, only getting him in his eyes like a prey. His eyes fell from Jongin's lips to his chest, to his lap finally, before meeting his eyes in a reprimending tone. He was eating hm up. "Jongin, Jongin, Jongin..."

His breath hitched, palms sweaty across the marble counter, and Kyungsoo pushed closer with his hips, grinding down dirtily as Jongin bit down on his lower lip, letting it snap back into place. Kyungsoo watched the whole ordeal, letting his mouth drop softly in awe. Jongin felt proud—he was affecting him back as well. 

The smaller caged him with his eyes, with his posture, with his existence. Jongin felt like being underwater, gasping from lack of air, trying not so hard to breathe again. 

When their lips ghosted over the plumpness of the other one, Jongin cried out loud. 

"Fuck!" The door jingled at the same time for Kyungsoo to press closer, moving closer and closer, drowning Jongin again.

But they were quick enough to pull away, as a guest walked through the door, seemingly in loss of words. He nodded politely up to the males pressed on each side of the counter, and walked to the empty stall at the end.

Jongin's eyes were rolling onto the floor from almost being caught, while Kyungsoo stretched his collar better, spreading his hands over the lapel to straighten it. Meanwhile, Jongin's heart was ready to burst. 

When their eyes met, Jongin was only one with questions, even apologies for being so reckless in the first place, but Kyungsoo's seemed void of anything but pure ecstasy. 

That's why he leaned in, licked bottom lip before smirking slightly. His voice was fresh and warm upon Jongin's ear, sending tingles like the forest fire. "Room 120."

And with that, the man from the stall came out, choosing to stand in front of washing basin where Kyungsoo stood just moments ago, as the man of the hour left the bathroom without even a spared glance back.

Jongin stood rotted to the spot for a second too long, even nodding to whatever the man was telling him while tending his hands, before running out like a madman.

***

When he walked out of the elevator, the hall was vacant of anybody.

There were rooms and rooms, lined up to the end of the long corridor, but Jongin couldn't think about that. His Oxfords were heavy, sinking in the plush velvet carpet pressed against walls, but he counted his steps until the soles scuffed at the right door. 

Room 120.

He knew that this was Kyungsoo's room whenever they held some banquet at this hotel, because he was the one to book it after all. But he's never seen the inside of it, or even thought about Kyungsoo actually spending the night at the hotel instead of calling for his usual driver to pick him up. 

The room was usually just a reminder that he could've stayed and enjoy the night at the fancy, five-star hotel if he wanted to, because he was privileged like that. 

And now that he was thinking about it, Jongin thought about Kyungsoo spending the night, not minding the expensive expenses, with his petit wife tucked in the natural curve of his body.

The curve that he was a part of once or twice. Or many times before.

It must've passed almost ten minutes with him just counting his erratic heartbeat, rethinking just going down for a drink or two, and deciding to go home at the end. He had a boyfriend waiting, after all.

But that thought was short-noticed, because his mind offered Kyungsoo as a good distraction from everything and everyone in his life. 

He didn't need to have him for the whole life, if he could get to spend just one, interference-free night with the man himself. 

That's why he knocked before entering, kicking his shoes at the door where a pair of lacquered shoes were already lined up when Kyungsoo called him in. 

Jongin walked further down the soft carpeting along the tall walls filled with art exhibition after one another, that he didn't even spare to look at. 

Because in the next moment, he was faced with the art itself, when Kyungsoo walked out carrying a bottle of wine and two individual glasses.

"Wine?" 

Jongin watched as he walked to the bed pushed on the left side, occupying a big part of the vast room space, but still getting lost in the richest interior that Jongin could lose his years of admiring. 

The sight that caught his utmost attention was walking back to push his suit jacket off, dropping it over the chair in the other corner, where big mahogany table was decorated with different flowers. 

Jongin followed the movement, kicking his jacket on the recliner next to him, not minding the crinkles that ought to protrude. 

It was like a slow dance orchestrated with just them two, because Jongin felt the pull when Kyungsoo turned around, seizing him up. They moved closer, standing one in front of the other, when Kyungsoo looked down only to pluck the glasses now filled with red wine. 

"Bottoms up."

Jongin watched the curve of his lips, the rose of his eyebrows when he swallowed, and his throat bobbing with each gulp he took. He was enticed. 

He drank the whole glass, licking his lips when the wine spread along the plumpness, wanting to taste it from Kyungsoo's tongue also.

"Can I—"

"What, Jongin?"

"Can I kiss you?"

His back was on the bed in matter of moments, with Kyungsoo crawling over, fitting like a missing puzzle. 

When Jongin caught the breath he was holding, Kyungsoo watched him breathing in, waiting for a sign. But he didn't need one when Jongin had him like this—only his to admire, only his to take. 

So that's why his heart bled from his chest when Kyungsoo's hand stopped to palm him cheek, pulling him in. Their red lips met for the first time that night, and Jongin felt alive. 

There wasn't a feeling or a sight that couldn't be explained, but this with Kyungsoo was different. One day, he could say that it was yellow—kissing Kyungsoo like this—for he could see burning light behind his eyelids each moment as they kissed. Then just a day after, he would admire the feeling like something ecstatic, something otherworldly—something that consisted of Kyungsoo only. 

But now, Jongin just melted into the atmosphere, felt with his lips, tasted with his fingertips. 

Kyungsoo pushed his shirt off, pulling at his own to take it off, when Jongin straightened up, riding him out of the offensive garment. When he laid down again, Kyungsoo dropped in between his legs, already pushing pressed pants down Jongin's gorgeous, lean legs, kissing up as he came back. 

Jongin inhaled at the kiss being left at his ankle, raised up when Kyungsoo kissed up to his knee, and pulled him up when the man's head got lost in his inner thigh. 

His mind was a mess, a collision of different constellations when their lips met again, Kyungsoo exhaling 'beautiful' right into his tongue. 

The man was pushed down instead, as Jongin worked his pants open and off, leaving him in nothing but boxers hugging his flesh tightly. But they were soaked through when his lips found his member, pressing closer to inhale deeply, as his lips naturally pouted with a deep suck. 

Everything about this man was making Jongin scramble for answers, and he couldn't understand this fascination with everything Kyungsoo. Maybe he fell for him. Maybe it was deep—deeper than he's ever experienced it, but he couldn't back away even if he had to. Kyungsoo had him in the palm of his hand, and the man wasn't even aware of it. 

Colossal fingers got lost in his bed of hair when his lips finally got the taste at the tip, easing down the shaft to pump, to make him feel good. He couldn't taste anything else but Kyungsoo, who groaned with each jerk upwards, pushing Jongin's head closer and closer; to take him again and again, until his cock hit the back of Jongin's throat.

When he stopped to look up, meeting Kyungsoo's unblinking eyes, something inside of him warmed and then broke with such persistent care when one of Kyungsoo's thumbs wiped his lashes without touching his skin, gathering his tears at the softest part of his finger. 

Jongin felt like his whole world was right here, peering down on him. But he didn't know what to say, what to give after all, because he was sure Kyungsoo had it all. He had all of him too, and Jongin felt like it wasn't fair. 

It wasn't fair, because he didn't have anything of him, only Kyungsoo once and awhile, in crumbs, when the man allowed him to. 

His life was perfectly sculpted, with each step carefully counted, with each day perfectly executed. His lovely wife that loved him was left to wait for her busy husband to come back home each day, probably waiting with a kiss and a hug. Waiting for him to come back home after fucking his assistant. Not suspecting anything.

But Jongin couldn't feel sorry for her, because all of his regrets went to himself first, leaving him aching for more of Kyungsoo.

For his kisses, that he was leaving at his collarbones as his thick fingers prepared him; for his hands to hold him, which were cradling him close at the moment, whispering without words. 

And Jongin felt like flying when Kyungsoo pushed into him after preparing him with utter care that Jongin never experienced, settling deeply inside of his core. 

The tears that slipped down didn't even reach his cheekbone, because Kyungsoo kissed it off, lowering down to kiss at his ear, to lick underneath, whispering sweet nothings to his ears. He was gentle, a complete opposite of the man Kyungsoo was in his everyday business, and Jongin liked to pretend they were more; much more than this. That Kyungsoo cared as well. 

"Jongin... I'm close.."

He only nodded, because he was close too, feeling the tightness in his abdomen. Kyungsoo fisted his own member with a warm palm, syncing their rhythms close by, finding his cheek with his nose. 

Jongin couldn't help but reach out and pull him closer, yearning for his lips; to taste them as he reached his end. 

When Kyungsoo licked inside, behind his teeth, rocking back and forth, Jongin's brain went into overdrive, as he spilt over the elder's hand, feeling weightless for a moment. 

He was listening to some praises coming from Kyungsoo but he couldn't hear it, the constant buzz in his ears only licking up to fuel the warmth in his stomach. He was spent, well fucked and when Kyungsoo came too, he released inside the condom, dragging his cock a couple of more times, draining them both. 

Kyungsoo kissed his cheek as a sign of appreciation, rolling off to lay on the side where Jongin turned to look at him, smiling contently. 

He couldn't ask for anything else, but Kyungsoo did lean in to kiss him again, stopping only for a second to bore his eyes into his own. And then he got up.

"There's some dinner on the table. Feel free to eat before you go." 

Jongin closed his eyes at the instructions, feeling the burn coming from inside. If kissing Kyungsoo felt like melted honey on your tongue—all sweet and nourishing—then being left by him felt totally opposite. 

Like something gnawing to get out, leaving you to bleed out while gasping for air. 

Kyungsoo quickly dressed back in his pristine-looking suit, going for the bathroom mirror to touch up his hair, and wash his hands before he went out. 

There were no words exchanged after that, as Jongin hugged himself close, feeling so goddamn stupid for giving himself so easily. But he couldn't stop even if he tried. He didn't know any better. He couldn't explain, couldn't even try to explain what pushed him to be his boss' play toy, and he didn't even hate himself for it.

Instead of feeling dirty, Jongin stood up from the bed on wobbly legs, trying to reach the bathroom without stumbling down. The still warm cum leaked down his thighs, making him wince when he realized that he was in a need for a shower, and fought not to cry.

Because Kyungsoo wasn't his, and by the judge of it—won't be anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not fully satisfied with the chapter, but I hope you like it :)


	3. Chapter three. Fear.

Even if you asked him, Jongin wouldn't know what to answer. He didn't know the answer to the question of how he and his boyfriend came to be, living together as well, nurturing a couple of plants together too, paying the same bills and eating out of the same fridge.

They've met three years ago, back when Jongin was still finishing college, all caught up in working part-time to feed himself and his overly-priced college, and figuring what's the next step in his life.

Jongin didn't know much, didn't know what life has got to offer him yet, but he knew that love wasn't for him. That was something that he grew up, out of all the things he could be aware of that early into his adult life, only one was certain. Some people weren't meant for love, and he was certain of being one of them. 

There were no fun nights with the family growing up, watching the TV while your parents were all lovey-dovey with each other, until the kids cringed at the chaste kisses and open affection. Expressing easy love that was ever so present, coming in many ways than just this or that just wasn't natural for them. 

First, he had no siblings, so even if his parents were in love with each other so openly, still, after all of those years of being together, Jongin had to be grossed out by himself. But he was never the spectator of such affection being so openly shown.

The reality of their marriage was something different, something that even a little Jongin was aware of, even before understanding what it meant and how exactly his parents differed from other couples. 

He was introduced to the dynamic of their relationship at a very young age. And truth be told, Jongin had never really moved on from when he was just seven, wiping at his mother's face. 

His small fist came to his mother's face to wipe away her tears, for the first time, not knowing of how more were yet to come. He still remembered her wet cheeks, protruded and soft-pink, spreading in a full-blown smile for him. She told him to go back to bed, and not to worry. 

It was nothing. She was fine, he was fine too, and they were fine. They were all fine. 

The next time when he heard her crying, it was only a day later. His father was there too, and little Jongin didn't understand why was he not trying to make her feel better, and instead, tried to push her away. 

That was the day when he witnessed his father slapping his mother across the same cheek that was too soft to kiss whenever Jongin needed his mother's attention. 

By the age of fifteen, he's been more than a witness in his father's faul play. He was the cause, the reason, and a savior whenever the old man raised his voice, and his hand too, at the woman who gave them both nothing but unconditional love. 

Jongin tried to interfere, tried to reason his father, his mind sprinkled with his mother's constant assuring that her husband was a good man, and even a better father, who just had too much on his plate sometimes. He was reasoning him as well, for he didn't know better, reasoning his mother's staying with the obvious abuser, and finally reasoning that it was their thing to deal with. It was their marriage, and both choose so for themselves. 

His mother loved him and so she could see only the good in his father, so he tried to do the same. 

"Jongin, he's sick, you know it! It's just his blood sugar that's making him impulsive and hot-tempered. Nothing more, please understand..", she would smile, always wide and honest, and say it like she really meant it. Which she probably did, because even after reasoning her husband, she still loved the man more than he ever deserved it. 

And by the age of eighteen, he was carrying fresh flowers each week to the graveyard not that far from his home, placing the stems neatly on her tombstone. His father wasn't brought to the law for his wrongdoings and Jongin never came back home after that.

He learned how to live alone, how to take care of his bills, finishing his college diligently. He taught himself even the mundane things, like using the washing machine, preparing his favorite meals, and cutting ties with his father after all the years of giving him a second chance after a second chance. 

But what he failed to learn was how to put himself first. How to love himself for everything that he was, knew and gave to the others. And finally, he forgot to learn how not to make the same mistakes as his mother. 

Their love was normal love. For everybody. For his mother, for his father, for the police when his father was brought in for questioning, and finally for Jongin. He didn't know better. 

So when he started his current relationship, it was a matter of time the pattern showed itself through him as well. There were late night calls that his boyfriend couldn't explain, foreign scents lingering on his skin and lavishly lascivious photos that Jongin occasionally caught on his phone. 

And every action had a reaction. Every question that Jongin asked, had an offensive slap across his cheek, pull at his hair when he tried to escape and hide, and a grab that left marks for him to see, to remember whenever he crossed the line.

But this time, he didn't have anyone to open his eyes and say the same things he used to reason his mother's behavior with. 

He didn't have a small fist to wipe his eyes whenever he cried because of it all. And he didn't know how not to reason his boyfriend, because at the end of each day he still loved him. 

After all, the bastard reminded him each day how Jongin loved him as well. Just as his mother loved his father.

***

"Why are you late?"

Jongin locked the door behind him, looking up to see Kwangjin walking out of the living room. He was back from a really tough workday, since their business with Parks Coo finally started going in the right direction after months of tirelessly working on it. 

But his boyfriend couldn't understand that, judging by his crossed arms, and pinched brows. He was pissed, a telltale of his boyfriend's behavior. Jongin blinked at the expression on his face, trying to come up with an excuse. Anything to sort it out before it got out of hand. 

"Well?" When Kwangjin raised his eyebrows, Jongin huffed out. 

"Work." He kicked his shoes while answering, trying to remain calm. As much as Kwangjin could explode from nothing, he was even more vile when being provoked. So Jongin looked up, walking up to him. He still felt something for the man, at least gratitude for not leaving him alone for all the time he could've been by himself, so he stopped and pecked him on the cheek. 

It was never love, not even in the first place when Kwangjin tried everything to be sweet, caring, showing how much Jongin meant to him. Even before he showed his real face. But Jongin didn't know anything else. It was love in his eyes, because this was love in its true form. Like he was taught all of his life. 

When Jongin lowered himself down to his feet, since his boyfriend was tall enough for him to step on tiptoes to come closer to his face, Kwangjin closed his mouth and nodded. "I was worried. That's all." There were lips on his, and Jongin inhaled the kiss. It was sweet, from the usual lip balm that his boyfriend used, and he succumbed to the feeling of being wanted. 

His back hit the wall at the foyer, as Kwangjin stood in between his legs, pushing into his space. "How was your day?" The taller was practically holding him up to the wall, as Jongin found his way to use his shoulders for leverage, reacting as he normally would to his boyfriend's touches. 

Jongin swallowed, taking a steady breath. "Good." 

"Only good?" Kwangjin's knuckles traveled from his temple to the bottom of his cheek, before their eyes met once again. "What's the matter?" 

Jongin shivered from the treatment, feeling the tension from his chest evaporating. He was at easy, he was good. They were good. 

"Let's not talk about it." Jongin said, closing in the distance before their lips met once again; this time him taking the initiative to lick into the cavern of the other, finally thinking about his boyfriend. 

They moved to the bedroom, but Jongin didn't like when Kwangjin picked him up from the ground, throwing him onto their shared bed. He joined him quick enough, already pulling Jongin's dress pants off his legs, without even taking care of the zipper first. 

"Jin.. Jin, wait.." Jongin tried, pushing him off slightly with his legs, but the other didn't listen. "Jin!"

"What?" The yell made Jongin cover a bit, looking up through his bangs.

When Kwangjin realized that he scared him, his rough hands stopped groping his legs. Instead, they moved slowly up to touch his face, pacifying him back into another kiss. "Don't you want this?" 

Jongin closed his eyes when he felt soft lips dragging over his cheek and down to his neck, where Kwangjin found his sensitive spot, sucking a mark into it immediately. "I want this, Jongin. You're driving me crazy, baby.."

He started responding to the kisses, pulling Kwangjin closer to his body, linking both ankles over his back. "Okay.." It was quiet, soft, barely over a whisper, but Kwangjin heard it. One line made him extremely happy, so he continued kissing down Jongin's torso, taking his shirt off. 

And Jongin reasoned that this is what he was supposed to feel when his boyfriend kissed him all over, taking off the rest of his clothes, and taking his naked form in. 

He missed a tiny thought about Kyungsoo doing the same, and feeling totally different than he could ever feel with his boyfriend. 

***

The next morning, Jongin woke up with a headache. When he tried to stand up from his bed, the pain that shot from his spine down to his thighs was numbing, as he fell down to the sheets, a pained scream falling from his lips. 

Last night they fucked after almost two months of not touching each other in that intimate way, the edge literally being taken off only on Jongin. His boyfriend was always a bit rough around the edges, but he especially delivered in the bedroom. There was the time when Jongin used to like being manhandled by the man, but not so much nowadays. 

But Kwangjin didn't listen. Again. He was done with him after coming twice, kissing Jongin for a goodnight, before he turned to the side and fell asleep almost immediately. Jongin was left to clean himself up before coming back to the bed, slowly getting in without stirring him awake. He still had work tomorrow, and Jongin didn't like when he woke Kwangjin up, even accidentally. 

Jongin kicked the covers off slowly, biting into his lower lip as the pain didn't subside even when he stood up and walked to the bathroom. 

He thought about washing up, because he still had work in about two hours, but what stopped him in the mirror was enough to stop and think. 

Maybe Kwanjin wasn't normal last night with his hard thrusts and bruising fingertips, because his neck had fingerprints along the column, down to the drop in his chest. Jongin watched the blue bruises going down his body, until he stopped when a soft gasp fell from his lips. Maybe Kwangjin was so deprived that he wanted this more than him. Because his thighs were red and blue in splotches of lips and rough hands leaving traces in their wake. 

Jongin didn't know better, but he couldn't stop himself from falling down the tiles when the pain shot up his spine once again. It was difficult even to breathe, and this was the first time to be this beat up after only two rounds of sex. 

Maybe this was what couples called BDSM, and maybe he tried something new last night. It wasn't the first one for them, to be somewhat explorative, but it was the first time for Jongin not to enjoy anything that had happened. 

Everything either throbbed with a dull ache, or pierced through with a sharp pain when he tried to stand up, but Jongin couldn't cry. He had to get ready, make breakfast and dress into a three-piece suit. 

Kyungsoo couldn't really understand if any of his employees took a paid leave, especially if his own personal assistant did, so Jongin really didn't even try going there with his thoughts. His recovery could wait.

***

"Where are you?"

His phone beeped as he put on the final piece of his attire, wincing when the jacket got caught over his shoulder that was hurting as well, which really didn't make sense. Thinking it was his boss asking for a change of his morning coffee, Jongin picked it up, reading the message first, before hitting send and realizing it wasn't from Kyungsoo but his boyfriend instead. 

"I'll be there in 10. Anything new, Sir?"

Jongin was thankful for not letting himself go with the message and writing something freely that shouldn't be directed to his boss. After having a mini panic attack, he waiting for a response with a bated breath, thinking it through. 

"Uh, I like when you call me that."

Jongin huffed out. "I'm getting ready for work, why?" He decided not to explain himself further, thinking about leaving it that. But Kwangjin didn't have anything else to do apparently, because his phone beeped with two new messages in the next minute.

"What are you wearing?  
How are you feeling?"

"A suit. Good. You?"

Taking all of his work things along with him, he locked the door, checking the time and walking outside to the underground parking. He planned on stopping for some pain killers after picking Kyungsoo's tea, but the traffic light stopped him just as his phone beeped again. Kwangjin wasn't giving up. 

"I didn't hurt you yesterday right?"

After a beat of silence, there was another. 

"Good. Because I really liked it ;)"

Jongin ignored the message for it didn't settle well with him, and instead went on with his morning. With some painkillers, Kyungsoo's coffee and some cream that the pharmacist recommended for bruises and cuts, he was on his way to work. But Kwangjin popped up once again. 

"You know I don't like when  
you ignore me, Jongin."

"I'm late for work. Talk to  
you later. :)"

He thought about a smiley seeming appealing to him before parking at his work building. There was something heavy lodged behind his ribcage, like the talk with his boyfriend wasn't over, but Jongin couldn't think about it now. 

His phone was left with no new messages at his desk and he went to greet his boss. Kyungsoo, like always, had arrived sooner than him, already working. Their deal with the Parks was done, but they still had a lot of loose ends to take care of, having been neglected ever since the negotiations started. 

"Good morning, Sir."

Kyungsoo hummed under his breath, busy typing something on his laptop to look up. Nevertheless, Jongin bowed down after leaving his tea at his left side, closing the door behind him. 

They still had to email some documents to Parks, so Jongin took the initiative to contact Mr. Park's secretary, actually dreading to talk to Baekhyun over the phone. 

"Mr. Park's office, Baekhyun at your service." Jongin was grateful to have his secretary's phone number, rather having to go through the whole ordeal from the company's reception up to the final floor. And Jongin quite liked Baekhyun's greeting. And judging by the full sentence, not many had the number to Mr. Park's office, and therefore Baekhyun didn't need to explain who he was.

"Mr. Doh's office here. Jongin on the phone."

"Oh, Jongin-ah. Long time no see." Baekhyun's voice piqued with interest when he introduced himself, dropping down from his usual professional tone. "How's it going? Do you need something?"

"Hello, Baekhyun. I just emailed some files that were left unfinished, so please make sure Mr. Park reviews them."

"Fully noted." Baekhyun typed into his computer, probably looking for the email, but he was still talking with Jongin. Even though their talk probably didn't need to continue. "So how are things, Jongin?"

"Good. I have to go,"

"No, talk to me. I'm bored."

Jongin glanced at his boss' office. "Baek, we're at work. Both of us."

"Ha, you called me Baek! That means we're friends!"

Jongin rolled his eyes. "Can I go now?"

"Wait, how are you, really? I remember seeing you at the party back then, and honestly you seemed a bit.. out of it."

On that, Jongin crossed his legs, trying to find a better angle. He didn't know what else to say other than 'I was left by my boss like the biggest hooker, but other than that, everything was perfect' but he somehow sounded normal once he answered back. "I was just tired. And that's not my usual scene, as you may understand."

Baekhyun hummed on the other side, stopping with the typing. "I know what you mean. But that doesn't mean you aren't good at pretending to enjoy it."

"As I do."

"As I do too. But I think there was something else." Jongin really didn't need this conversation. "Wait, don't hang up. I wanted to ask you something. Are you single, perhaps?"

Jongin's jaw literally dropped open, thinking of the cause of the question and what good could Baekhyun do with the information. "What.. Why do you need to know..."

"Oh, it's not for me. One of my assistances saw you at the party, and she hasn't stopped talking about you ever since."

Jongin huffed out, revealing the truth. "I'm actually taken. I have a boyfriend."

"I knew it! The good ones are always either gay or taken. Or both, in your case—"

Seeing Kyungsoo moving out of his office, Jongin panicked, almost snapping the call button to end it. "I have to go now, I have work to do."

He didn't hear what Baekhyun had to say, because the call was ended just as Kyungsoo walked up to his desk, carrying something with both hands. "This needs to be taken to the floor below, and I've sent you some documents that I need by the end of the day."

Jongin nodded as he took the files from Kyungsoo's hands, already standing up to take them down. But just as he stood up, there was a sharp pain somewhere around his shoulder, going down to the end of his spine, as his body went rigid and he'd lost a couple of files from the pile in his hands. 

But instead of helping him with the fallen files, Kyungsoo pushed the rest of the files down to his desk instead and helped him up. "Are you okay? What's happening, Jongin?"

Jongin gritted his teeth as the pain dulled down but still throbbed as Kyungsoo helped him to sit back at his chair, a worry etched on his face. "It's nothing.. I just slept wrong." Jongin lied, taking his suit jacket off, for his body was starting to accumulate warmth in his tail, having been through a shock. 

Kyungsoo poured him some water from the pitcher not that far off, and helped Jongin into unbuttoning his shirt. But he stopped to look at his neck once the top buttons came off. "Jongin… What is this?"

At first, he didn't even register where Kyungsoo was looking at, but once he did, he panicked, trying to button it up. "Nothing. It's just.."

"Did I do this?" Jongin met his eyes, witnessing a true panic in his boss' eyes that was never, absolutely never there. But he didn't have to answer because the marks and scratches were looking fresh and they haven't had the time to do anything ever since the party. 

Which Kyungsoo quickly patched together, looking him straight in the eyes. "Jongin, who did this?"

And Jongin couldn't breathe. He was starting to hyperventilate as Kyungsoo came closer to examine the marks, pulling at the collar to see his skin better. And true to his state, it was bad. Like really bad. 

His whole neck was bitten, scratched and marked with purple splotches as if something sucked on it for minutes of time. The left shoulder which ached from this morning was in the worst state, as Kyungsoo could see, being almost gash opened with teeth marks that sunk too deep for it to be anywhere near comfortably. The skin on his shoulder also seemed scratched and purple in some places, and Kyungsoo really felt his blood boiling. 

"Jongin, answer me!"

But Jongin couldn't think straight. He was trembling, shaking to the point of passing out, trying to think of anything reasonable to say, to respond, to shift the blame off the man who was responsible for all. Like his mother used to do, like he was taught to act as well.   
It wasn't his boyfriend's fault.

"Jongin, this is serious—"

But just then, Kyungsoo's phone ringed from his jacket pocket and Jongin had a least a couple of beats to remember the files at his desk and to hurry out to the elevator. His boss tried to stop him, but Jongin pressed the loud red button in the midst of grey as if his life depended on it, dropping down to his knees once the door closed. He couldn't get air into his lungs no matter how much he inhaled, feeling on a verge of collapsing completely. 

He just wanted to escape.

***

By the time he bid goodbye to Junmyeon at the thirteen floor, Jongin had somehow gotten calmer with each minute he got to spend with the elder. His way of joking, praising his work at the Parks' deal and honestly listening to everything Jongin had to say, eased his mind a bit, as his worrying heart gotten lulled down to the normal beating. 

He didn't fear coming back up to his own floor or having to face his boss, as he thought about what to say once he goes back to his desk. Jongin even buttoned his shirt to the point of suffocating himself, having buttoned the last button that was at his throat, hiding of what's underneath. He couldn't deal with it just yet. 

But as the elevator dinged at his floor, he was met with silence. Taking a step further in the direction of his desk, Jongin peered around to Kyungsoo's office, finding the man out of his chair, walking as he talked on the phone, Jongin hearing the speakerphone through the glass wall. 

He tried to sit down behind his desk quietly, but Kyungsoo heard him anyway, ending the call as soon as he could have. And with a deep breath, Jongin was met with his boss once again. 

"I wouldn't report it to the police if you tell me who did this to you." Kyungsoo stopped at the other side of the desk, having taken off his jacket previously, seizing Jongin down with his sharp eyes. He seemed agitated, angry even, and Jongin didn't know what to say. 

His blood froze at the mention of the police, and flashbacks of his father being taken to the station with the intent of not keeping him there even after his mother was long dead, came flooding back in full blow. He couldn't deal with that now. 

So he tried to reason it. Tried to reason everything, just like his mother used to. "It was an accident. We were trying something new—"

"We?" Kyungsoo cut him off, watching his every reaction. "As in your boyfriend and you?"

"How did you know...?" Jongin didn't think his boss knew about his relationship, but he realized it must've slipped when he first started working here. 

"That's not important, Jongin. What's important is that you have to report this and—"

But this time, he was cut off as the reception called Jongin's phone and Kyungsoo pressed the speakerphone instead, allowing the woman's voice from the entrance to flood in. 

"Mr. Kim, there's a visitor for you." They shared a look. 

"Who is?" Jongin asked, gasping when the receptionist said his boyfriend's name. 

"He's being persistent, saying how he has something to deliver to your office, but I needed to check with you first—"

"Let him up."

The call ended with the receptionist explaining how to take the elevator up, just as Kyungsoo turned to the said box, waiting for his boyfriend to come up. "I'll have a talk with him instead, then—"

"No, Kyungsoo—Sir! Please, please, I'm begging you—" Jongin jumped over the desk, unconsciously grabbing at Kyungsoo's arm to stop him, hearing the elevator dinging up to their floor. He still had a couple of moments before his boyfriend arriving. "—don't. Please, please, Sir! Please! You don't know him and I can't let anything happen to you. Please."

Kyungsoo took a hard look of him, taking his hand off, but instead of pushing him away, Kyungsoo took it in his own, holding it as he said. "Jongin… This isn't right. This isn't normal, baby.." He held a soft hand over the aching shoulder, not touching, but wanting to take the pain away with everything he could. 

Jongin completely missed the 'baby' part as he could only hear the elevator dinging up to their floor. His boyfriend was closer with each second, and he needed to convince him. 

He had never seen his assistant like this, literally jumping out of his skin to make him stop, to make everything seem normal, and Kyungsoo almost recognized the behavior. His eyes were filled with unshed tears as he could feel how much he trembled from pure fear and anxiety as they both waited for the man to finally climb up. 

"Please, I would do anything,"

The elevator dinged just in time for Jongin to go back to his desk, sitting down as if nothing has happened out of the ordinary. He quickly wiped at his eyes, smiling at Kwangjin as he walked closer, eyeing first Jongin and then his boss, not commenting anything. 

"I came to surprise you, love."

Both Kyungsoo and Jongin cringed at the nickname that didn't sound natural to either of their ears, but Jongin feigned being ecstatic nonetheless. "You did? Thank you, Jin!" 

He stood up to greet his boyfriend as Kyungsoo watched, but turned his cheek instead when Kwangjin tried to kiss him on the lips instead. "I missed you, after all. Ah, you haven't introduced us, Ni."

Jongin chuckled quietly, shaking his head. "Where are my manners, really. Mr. Doh, this is my boyfriend Kwangjin. And this is my boss, Mr. Doh." The men shook their hands out of politeness, but neither said anything until Jongin laughed out loud nervously, picking at his things. 

"It's my break anyway." He glanced at Kyungsoo for any change of his face, but he was stoic, dissecting his boyfriend with cold eyes. "We could go for lunch, maybe?" Instead, he turned to his boyfriend, smiling softly. 

"If your boss doesn't mind.." Kwangjin trailed off, both looking expectantly at Kyungsoo. 

But Kyungsoo's jaw settled before he nodded, looking at Jongin instead. "Of course. Take your time."

Kwangjin thanked him with a nod, taking Jongin's hand in his as he pulled him to the elevator. "Nice meeting you, Mr. Doh." It came as a sarcastic remark that both Jongin and Kyungsoo could hear dripping from his voice, before the elevator closed and Jongin was left alone with his boyfriend once again. 

"Where do you want to go?"

***

Later that night, Jongin was busy with some files that he took home to work on instead, as Kwangjin was taking a long shower. He could occasionally hear his voice coming over the water hitting the tiles, but Jongin tried to ignore it, thinking how his boyfriend developed a habit to sing while bathing. 

But just as he focused on one hard case at the bottom of the page, his phone beeped with a new message. Checking whether Kwangjin was still in the bathroom, Jongin picked it up, reading Kyungsoo's name at the top. 

His heart hammered in his ribcage all of a sudden as his boss never texted him first. And usually something big and important was behind his unusual texting. 

"Can you talk?" Said the message and Jongin could hear the shower being turned off. He panicked, typing in faster than he could think about what to say. 

"No. I'm not alone."

The next message came as soon as he hit send. Kyungsoo was looking at his phone just as he typed his response. "Is everything fine?"

"Yes. Thank you for not saying anything."

Again, the response came after a moment of silence. "We need to do something. You have to find help—" Jongin could hear the bathroom door being opened as he glanced back to see Kwangjin whistling with only a towel wrapped around his middle. He came to kiss him on the cheek, as Jongin hid the phone under the file, and watched him go to change. 

"Everything is fine." Was the last reply to Kyungsoo, as he didn't have the time to read every message the man had sent. 

"I can't let anything bad happen to you."

He almost missed how Kyungsoo typed 'we' instead of 'you' and then the meaning behind his last message. But he didn't let his mind wander for too long as Kwangjin could come back anytime now. 

"Thank you, but I can take care of myself."

Jongin could see Kyungsoo typing something, but he heard Kwangjin coming back, so he turned off the phone with a long press on the side button, smiling once his boyfriend took a seat next to him, smiling as well. 

"Your boss seems condescending a bit, don't you think." It wasn't a question, since his boyfriend decided upon it already, but Jongin still gulped down, nodding as well. 

"Yeah.." It was short and vague, but he couldn't comment anything more on it. Not when Kwangjin kissed his cheek, making him close his eyes, thinking about someone he shouldn't. 

"What if you change your job? Hmm?"

Jongin felt dizzy all of a sudden. ".. What?"

Kwangjin nodded, confirming his thoughts. "I said you should change your job. You've been at the company for too long already."

"But I— I love my work and..."

Kwangjin cut him off. "Baby, you haven't advanced in so long. The job isn't for you."

"You mean my boss isn't for me.." Before he could stop himself, Jongin trailed off, literally feeling the drop in the pit of his stomach when Kwangjin turned to look at him. 

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry, I—"

"Jongin, are you being sarcastic with me??"

Jongin paled, trying too hard not to cry. "No— I.. I'm sorry, I wasn't—"

The slap was a welcomed change in the atmosphere. It was starting, and Jongin knew the development really well. "Jin, please—" He could feel tears streaming down, hot and large, and there were no ways to stop them. "Please, I— I'll do anything—"

When Kwangjin grabbed at his face, Jongin visibly winced, closing his eyes when the man came closer, almost breathing his spite into his face. "I'm only doing what's good for you, baby. Why can't you see it?"

Jongin trembled like he'd never before, fearing for every second. He could feel the shift deep down when Kwangjin dropped his face, standing up only to walk two steps away. He couldn't find his voice even if he tried. 

"To disrespect me like this—" Kwangjin turned around once again, hitting him on the mouth with the back of his hand, sending Jongin's head back. "And I've given you everything!"

Jongin couldn't take it. He grabbed at his phone, pulling it from under the files, as he headed for the door, trying to see through his tears. He felt a tiny burst of hope, of excitement, of utter fear as he realized what he's just done, running until he legs couldn't take him anymore. 

Kwangjin didn't expect any of this to happen, as he had to take a second to realize that Jongin just pushed him to the side, losing the sight of his boyfriend when Jongin ran through the door, leaving them open. "Hey! Come back here! Jongin!!"

His feet couldn't keep him up when he pressed the elevator door to close, turning on his phone after the third attempt with the trembliest hands. When Kyungsoo's voice cut through the receiver, Jongin crawled outside onto the street, trying to speak through the panic attack. 

"Kyung— Please, I.. I can't. He's.. He's behind and— He will kill me, please, Kyung—"

"Jongin, where are you? I'm coming!"

"I can't.. I don't— I'm outside, but—" 

"Go to the first coffee shop you could find! I'll be there in five!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi, how are you? I hope you're safe and sound!
> 
> love you, xox 


End file.
